The present invention relates to a food warmer for sweet and salted products.
Nowadays it is known to heat salted products, such as sandwiches, by means of devices known as food warmers which are usually constituted by a base and a cover which are mutually articulated and inside which two flat plates are associated. The plates usually have an undulated outer surface and the sandwich is arranged between them and is thus pressed by the plates to warm it.
This known solution has at least two drawbacks: first of all, both the bread and the product contained in the sandwich are heated and the product is therefore cooked, altering some of its organoleptic characteristics, since it is for example ham and/or salad and/or tomato etcetera.
Secondly, cooking requires a variable time which can be as long as three minutes.
It is also known to warm sweet products, such as for example buns, which have a substantially circular shape and inside which a filling, such as jam, ice cream, whipped cream or other creams is added. Food warmers are thus known having a base and a cover which are mutually articulated, and having a half-plate each which are identical one another in shape and form, and defining, when placed in contact, a shell-like configuration which surrounds the product.
An electric resistor is coupled inside each one of the half-plates in order to heat it.
Such food warmers allow to warm the bun externally without heating its contents.
This solution, however, has drawbacks: the user must in fact use buns whose plan shape is complementary to the shape of the half-plates and therefore he can warm only one type of product.